The Boy
General Information Character Name: unknown Character Nicknames or Titles: “the boy” “you there” “hey you” “kid” among other things Screen Name of Author: Rising_Star Character Information Age: 8 Gender: Male Species: Humanoid Hair/Eye Colors: black as pitch/piercing bright blue Weight/Height: small and slight, about 4' tall Distinct Markings: pale, pale, pale skin that almost looks translucent, blue veins stand out around his temples and on his wrists, purple-ish lips and red-ish circles under his eyes, slender hands, would be a beautiful child if he did not look so unnerving Clothes and Other Accessories: shirt and pants given to him by the elves Residence: no where Occupation: A prisoner of sorts, "insane" child Mode of Transportation: feet Overall Personality: quiet, apprehensive, alert, observant Personality Flaws: has an uncanny way of staring at people; can't talk or doesn't want to; seemingly isn't afraid of anything; doesn't appear to feel pain from wounds; loses temper easily, especially when things don't go his way Hobbies: tapping his fingers on any surface in a strange sort of rhythm that seems to mean something only to him Likes/Dislikes: Aelfric and Krylon/basically everyone else, the sun Long-term Goals: to be part of a real family with Aelfric as his father and Krylon as his mother Skills: is a great judge of character, can tell is someone is good or bad right from the start, it is unknown if he has any other skills, although with his long, elegant fingers one would think he played the piano or painted or sculpted or something, but that is yet to be seen Supernatural Skills: is indestructable, is a very powerful telekinetic, and has bursts of superstrength, his only weakness is the sun which drains his powers until he goes unconscious and then, if left out too long, kills him. Lex Luthor designed a needle that when placed inside the boy, weakened him and took away his powers. Family: gone Friends: none, although he has an unhealthy (almost deadly) obsession with Krylon and Aelfric Enemies: Felton, the sun, Dr. Connory, Lex Luthor Short History: The boy was placed inside Fayen’s old cell. Fluffnagle insisted that he be put there because he was “extremely dangerous.” He seems harmless enough, but there seems to be something slightly sinister about him. People can usually feel it when they’re around him but can’t put their finger on what exactly is making their hair stand on end. Besides his disturbing features, no one can figure out exactly why he makes people's flesh crawl. The boy was subjected to evil experiments by Lex Luthor because of the man's facination and obsession with supernatural beings. Every month a guard by the name of Felton would take the boy away to Luthor in order for the experiments to commence. The boy hates both men with a passion. He escaped from the Asylum and formed an attactment with Aelfric, a vamipric man. Although the man keeps pushing him away, the boy has formed an unhealthy obsession with him to the point of physically harming the man in order to keep Aelfric with him. The boy then met Krylon, whom he wants as his surrogate mother. His obession with her has grown to be unhealthy as well. He believes he must have Krylon and Aelfric as parents no matter what. He is not mentally sound and keeps telling himself that if he cannot have Krylon and Aelfric as parents, he will make sure no one can (this seems to indicate that he will kill them if he believes they are pushing him away). His real parents have been revealed through an unconscious hallucination to be from a seperate planet. They sent the boy down to this planet for a reason he has yet to discover. But this explains his unnatural powers. Also, since his miraculous recovery from giving most of his blood to Aelfric, he has spoken two words, albeit laborously: "Aelfric" and "Krylon." Stories Character has been in (Ditto Mansion roleplay, Fountain roleplay, Ditto Story numbers): Ditto Fountain, YEY